The Graphing Calculator Way
by The 2786 Project
Summary: Haru was running out of ways to express her love for her super-cool A 2786


The Graphing Calculator Way

summary: Haru was running out of ways to express her love for her super-cool boyfriend. A drabble. 2786

author's note: Just a little something to pass the time since my friend's house didn't have internet connection. I thought of it in physics class...

* * *

Haru sighed in adoration. Her boyfriend was just indescribable. Tsuna flashed her a puzzled look. "What's up?" He asked. Haru shrugged. "Just looking at the scenery." She whispered. Immediately, a crease appeared between Tsuna's eyebrows.

"That's corny, Haru."

"Oh, really? So calling me 'my little petal of spring' isn't corny at all, right?" Tsuna flushed. "H-Haru! Don't say that so loud! What if Reborn hears you? God forbid, what if Bianchi hears you? I'll never hear the end of it..." He shuddered.

Haru laughed a carefree laugh and tossed her head back. "Shouldn't you be doing your math homework?" She asked with a pointed look. Tsuna returned her look with one of his own. "I was. Until somebody decided to rudely interrupt me with their sighing."

Haru stuck out her tongue at him. "Rudely? Interrupt? Me? Never, Tsuna. You just can't stop thinking about me. You love me. You know you do." Although Haru said the words with a playful tone, Tsuna was looking at her solemnly.

"I do. I'm crazy about you. I love you, Haru."

Haru sucked in her breath and bit down on her fist. The world was spinning round and round. It was too much for her heart to handle. "Tsuna!" Haru hissed as a blush slowly made an appearance on her cheeks.

The math homework Tsuna had worked so diligently on was no longer a priority. "Say you love me too." He commanded in a gentle voice. Haru swallowed. Oh boy. Her boyfriend really didn't know the effect he had on her. During the first couple of years they dated, Tsuna had always been the nervous, timid gentleman. And Haru had always addressed him as 'Tsuna-san.'

It wasn't like that anymore though.

Nowadays, Tsuna burned with passion and a certain kind of manliness that threw Haru off the edge. "I-I... Tsuna, it's been a long time, hasn't it? It's been a long time since I've said 'I love you' in a really spectacular way."

Tsuna groaned halfheartedly. His girlfriend was a lively, passionate woman who loved to think outside the box. She hated being normal. To be honest, Tsuna secretly loved it when Haru thought of creative ways to say she loved him.

The last time had been two months ago. Haru had managed to sneak into his room five-thirty in the morning, thrown rose petals all over the place and woke him up to see the sunrise with her. When they were watching the sun slowly make its' ways across the sky, Haru had pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you." She had whispered quietly.

Tsuna felt his cheeks burning just from thinking about the moment. Haru was quiet, staring at the floor with a fixed concentration.

"I-I can't." Haru mumbled after a while. "Cant?" Tsuna mumbled as he worked his way through a rather complex problem. "It's like... I can feel the idea, but it won't come out! It's writer's block, I tell you! I think I have writer's block-no, the upgraded version of writer's block!" Tsuna put down his pencil so he could punch in some numbers in his graphing calculator.

"Are you listening?"

"Mhmm."

"You're really listening to me?"

"Mhmm."

"You're secretly in love with Gokudera-san, aren't you?"

"Mhmm- What?! What the heck, Haru? Of course not!"

Haru burst into a fit of giggles. Just when it seemed like the bout of laughs would come to an end, Tsuna would shoot her a dirty look that started the process all over again.

"That's what you get for paying so much attention to your calculator." Haru said between laughs. "I have to," Tsuna said. "I need it for homework."

"Homework my- wait! Oh my gosh, I got it!" Haru snatched Tsuna's graphing calculator away from his outstretched hands and began to type furiously on the machine. When she was done, Haru triumphantly showed Tsuna the screen.

Tsuna squinted.

"Ans^2)76sin(175." Tsuna frowned as he read aloud. What on earth was that supposed to- Oh. Oh. Oh.

"I love you," Haru said sweetly before pressing her lips to his. "So much." Tsuna's hands flew to Haru's shoulder and waist before he tightened his grip on her. Screw homework. He had better things to do.

* * *

Ahaha... I want this. One day. It's so corny and dumb. I know. But hopefully you guys liked it. It's been a while. I can't help but think the the Ten-Year future Tsuna will be like this... (2786 Project fans herself.)

NOTE: Edit September 30th, 2013-Ans^2)76sin(175. On the graphing calculator, there are letters above the buttons.

I: Ans^2 (When you press the x^2 button on the graphing calculator, it results in Ans^2. The letter for the x^2 button is I.

L: Press the ) button on the graphing calculator. The letter for the button is L.

O: Press the 7 button. The letter for the button is O.

V: Press the 6 button. The letter for the button is V.

E: Press the sin button. The letter for the button is E.

Y: Press the 1 button. The letter for the button is Y.

O: Press the 7 button again! The letter for the button is O.

U: Press the 5 button. The letter for the button is O.

-That's how Ans^2)76sin(175 is related to I Love You! I didn't realize how hard it would be to understand till now ._. Cause when I tried to rework it, there was this huge question mark in my head. I hope this helps clear up the confusion.


End file.
